


trust

by songs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, post chimera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songs/pseuds/songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I put my hand here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

“Can I put my hand here?”

Killua scoffs, angling his face away. “What are you trying to get at, idiot?”

“Nothing,” Gon hums. His fingers trace along the underside of Killua’s wrist, lingering on the blue curve of his pulse. “I was just wondering.”

“Wondering  _what_?” Killua nearly chokes. Gon’s touch is warm, an almost-forgotten sort of presence. Like a ghost of something once-lost, something buried deep. “ _Gon—_ ” 

“What about here?” Gon interrupts. This time, his palm skims Killua’s arm, grazing over the point of his elbow, and then his shoulder. “Is that okay?”

Killua swallows.  _I’m going to die here._  “Y…Yes. That’s fine.”

Gon beams. “How about  _now_?” he asks, like he wants to  _kill him._ His hand moves to the pale skin of Killua’s neck. The touch paints him red as rouge; satisfied, Gon trails up the jut of his collar, stopping at the bend of the other boy’s jaw. “How’s that?”

Killua’s throat bobs.  _What the hell is this?_

“Is this…” he starts, and stops. His heartbeat does the same, unable to settle in place. Gon quirks his head in curiosity, and Killua manages to go on, “a trust exercise? Or something?”

Silence.

And then, “Ne, Killua.”

Gon’s smile is a quiet sweep of his lips. He says, “This is whatever you want it to be.”

More silence, and Killua thinks, at length:  _oh._

“I can also stop, if you want.”

Gon’s touch shifts away from Killua’s face; the sudden lack of warmth is oddly disorienting, and he says, quickly:

“Didn’t I tell you it was fine?” His gaze lolls upward, away from  _Gon_ and all of this  _embarrassment_. “I don’t say what I don’t mean.”  _Idiot._

_Idiot, idiot, idiot—_

“Do you?” Gon asks, and when Killua’s eyes dip back to him, the other boy’s expression is serious. “Do you really?”

Pressing eyes, pressing question. Killua’s never been one for words, or even answers, but he has one now, and he gives it: “Yes.”

As soon as he’s spoken, Gon’s fingers brush circles along his cheek, and then, as if handling something precious –  _the notion is enough to make Killua’s vision cloud –_ he traces over the pink line of his lip.

Gon asks, “What about here?”

Killua answers, almost annoyed, “What  _about_ it?”

Gon giggles, and Killua rolls his eyes, before closing them altogether. The last image he catches is that of Gon smiling down at him, gentleness lining every angle of his expression.

_Jerk._

Killua grumbles, “You have to shut your eyes, too.”

"Is that The Law Of Kissing?" Gon teases.

“ _You—”_

 _“_ Okay,” Gon amends, tenderly. “Alright.”

"Alright  _what?”_

Gon does not say anything. His hand drops from Killua’s face, before tracing to the nape of his neck. Warm breath fans over Killua’s lips, and by the time his mind catches up, he is already leaning forward —

"Alright," Gon says, the words tickling Killua’s mouth. "Whatever Killua wants."

Killua almost breaks away; this kid is  _unbelievable_.

He snaps, “You make it sound like this was my idea, you  _idiot._  You’re so  _embarrassing — mmph!_ ”

When Gon laughs, this time, it’s against Killua’s lips; the kiss is quiet, almost fragile, touched with something like yearning. And Killua thinks, half-fondly, half-shyly, as his hands twist into Gon’s hair, as everything in his head  and heart sifts in and out and back into place:

_Alright._


End file.
